


Party's Over

by MarriedToAnAvocado



Series: Steve’s “Forgotten” Birthday [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Smut, cute ending???, idk you decide what happens next, it's basically smut all the way through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarriedToAnAvocado/pseuds/MarriedToAnAvocado
Summary: Steve's mom comes home and neither Steve or Billy were expecting it.





	Party's Over

The dimness of the room made it feel like it was early. Very little light seeped past the curtains and the room was colored with a medium-gray shade that made Steve think it was at least 6 am. But in reality, it was 10 am.

 

Steve breathed slowly, his head pressed against the pillow with his hair out of line and all over the place. In this moment, he didn’t care. His shirt was still on the floor- where Billy had left it about 13 hours beforehand. Under the covers, his legs were spread wide and his hands were on top of the head that bobbed up and down between his legs. Steve’s heart was racing and his legs were on the verge of quivering. But he had to keep together because the feeling of Billy’s mouth around his cock was just too damn good.

 

Steve’s clutched the blond locks of hair between his fingers as a deep moan escaped his lips. Billy’s tongue swirled around the entire length until he deep-throated it, making Steve almost _shout_ at the sudden move. Jesus, Billy was _good_ at this. At the same time, Billy’s hands rested on Steve’s thighs, squeezing the flesh every so often just so he could hear the noises that followed from the brunette immediately afterward.

 

Billy continued sliding his head up and down, absolutely _loving_ the noises that Steve made. He was honestly glad he came over to wish Steve a happy birthday. He would never tell Steve that, though. He could tell Steve was close, his moans didn’t cease _at all._ Billy was surprised his was even blowing Steve at this point. Between their first time and now, they had fucked about three times. At first, Billy had thought they’d just sleep and he’d slip out once he saw light of day, but that was not the case. Billy really couldn’t really remember how it happened, but about an hour after they had settled into bed with each other, he was balls-deep inside of Steve. This happened two more times that night, and at around 9:45, Billy was under the covers with his lips running up and down Steve’s cock. He calculated it up to the fact that he couldn’t get enough of Steve.

 

That was something else he couldn’t tell Steve.

 

Billy moaned, sending vibrations down Steve’s cock and up his spine. Steve tugged harder at his hair, causing Billy’s eyes to almost roll into the back of his head. His fingers pressed firmly into Steve’s thighs as he was close to coming right there in his boxers.

 

Suddenly, Billy pushed up on Steve’s thighs, the blanket moving up with his feet. The blanket slipped off of Steve’s feet and down Billy’s back. Steve’s knees were now almost at his shoulders and his dark eyes were wide as he stared down at Billy, wondering what the hell he was going to do next. Billy gave a smirk and his eyes were full of hunger. Steve bit his bottom lip, feeling heat rise to his cheeks.

 

He watched as Billy went back down between his legs. He was completely taken off guard when Billy’s tongue licked his entire entrance, making Steve dip his neck back in total pleasure. That was new. Billy looked up to see Steve quivering with pleasure. He couldn’t help but chuckle a little.

 

His tongue circled his entrance multiple times. He knew this wasn’t going to last long since both of them were so damn close to the climax. Steve was practically screaming at this point, feeling Billy’s tongue lick up and down his opening.

 

“Billy…” he groaned. Billy gave a deep lick upward, making Steve yelp his name and come with no warning. Billy pulled away quickly, feeling himself come in his boxers.

 

“Shit,” Billy sighed. His eyes went to Steve, who looked like the soul had left his body.

 

He crawled over to where he could lay next to Steve. The brunette was breathless and struggled to find the words to say.

 

“I-I’m sorry,” Steve shakily said as he pulled the blankets up over both of them.

 

Billy’s eyebrows furrowed, confused as to why Harrington was apologizing.

 

“I didn’t tell you on time,” Steve told him. Billy chuckled.

 

“Don’t be sorry,” Billy said as he leaned closer to the boy laying down next to him. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

 

Billy propped himself up with one arm and leaned down toward Steve’s lips. Without any warning, the sound of the front door opening stopped both of them in their tracks.

 

“Steve?” A woman’s voice called out. Steve’s eyes were wide as he looked up at Billy. Both of them jumped out of bed in no time flat.

 

Steve tripped as he reached for his boxers that laid on the floor and Billy slid back into his jeans, really not wanting to get caught by Steve’s parents.

 

“Fuck, they weren’t supposed to be home until tomorrow,” Steve grumbled, pulling his pants up over his legs. He reached for his shirt, not really caring if he looked completely disheveled.

 

The woman’s voice continued calling for Steve. “Stevie? Who’s car is that in the driveway?”

 

Steve’s head whipped around to face Billy, who was all dressed, minus the fact that his clothes looked messy like he just rolled out of bed, which was something that _did_ happen. His eyes were wide, wondering what the hell he should say. An idea came into his head.

 

“I’m gonna go out there and I’ll distract them, it’s just my parents. So while I’m talking to them, you go to the bathroom, and I’ll just make up some story and you come out when you feel like it,” Steve explained.

 

Suddenly, there was a knock at his closed door. The plan went right out the window. Steve knew his he had to think of something quick. He opened the door to see his mom standing there, her eyes wide at the sudden opening of the door. She was not expecting him to open it that fast.

 

“Mom! You’re back!” Steve exclaimed, opening his arms to hug her.

 

Steve’s mom was totally confused at this point as she hugged her son in return. As she was hugging Steve, her eyes caught glimpse of Billy standing in the back.

 

“Who’s this?” asked his mom.

 

Steve parted from the hug and stepped back, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He cleared his throat, thinking of something to say that didn’t sound like a total lie.

 

“I’m Billy Hargrove. My car broke down last night and I was close to your house. Thankfully, me and Steve were able to fix it, and I just slept over last night,” Billy stated. “And I was kinda glad I did because I found out he was _alone_ on his birthday.”

 

Steve was speechless and honestly just wanted to make out with the blond because of that mini speech he did. Steve smiled at Billy, a slight blush showing across his features. Steve’s mom was taken aback by being reminded that she missed her son’s birthday.

 

“I should get going,” Billy said, breaking the silence between the three of them.

 

Steve watched as Billy walked past him and past his mom. Before he went downstairs, Steve heard the bathroom door shut from across his room.

 

“Steve, I’m so sorry we forgot your birthday! We were just so busy, and still are. I have to be back in Indianapolis in an hour, that’s where your dad is,” his mom scrambled to say.

 

The brunette teen let out a sigh. His mind was still stuck on all of last night and this morning to even care.

 

“It’s fine, it really is. Billy kept me company,” Steve smiled before placing a kiss on his mom’s cheek and walking past her.

 

As Steve was walking past the bathroom, the door opened and he was faced with a less-messy looking Billy. His hair was straightened out and his clothes from the night before were just as they had been before. Their eyes met, and Steve couldn’t help but smirk a little.

 

“I’ll walk you out, Billy,” Steve smiled as he led the way to the front door with Billy walking close behind him.

 

~//~

 

“So I’ll see you at school on Monday,” Steve said as he leaned in the window of Billy’s blue Camaro.

 

Billy’s blue eyes were bright as he looked up at Steve, longing to have their little fling last for just a tiny bit more. He reached his neck up and kissed Steve, his eyes gently closing as he relished in the safe feeling of Steve’s lips. Steve smiled in the kiss and chuckled a little. Billy pulled away, his eyes still on Steve. He knew if he tried anything else, he’d be back in Steve’s house.

 

“I’ll see ya around, pretty boy.”

 

Steve gave a simple nod and backed away from the Camaro, watching Billy pull out of his driveway and speed down the road.

**Author's Note:**

> I told you there'd be a part 2 ;) I hope you enjoyed it, and believe me, there will be more where THAT came from.


End file.
